


Notice Me

by Irishgrlnextdoor



Category: One Piece
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 14:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9238358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishgrlnextdoor/pseuds/Irishgrlnextdoor
Summary: Zoro is growing and changing throughout their travels. The way he sees a certain Captain is changing too.





	

He noticed her. 

She didn't know he had. Not in the ways that he had, anyway, but he had. 

Granted, it had been impossible not to notice her at first given the way that she looked. A fully grown walking talking image of someone once so dear to him that had been taken way too soon. He'd have to be blind not to notice her initially. 

The way he was noticing her had started to change, however. Where as before he had been absorbed in noticing how much alike the Navy officer had been to his lost friend, he started noticing all the ways that she wasn't. It had started it Punk Hazard. 

There were some differences that were immediate and obvious even to him. The Navy women wore her glasses more and her hair had grown much longer. She had been wearing a lot of pink and bright colors, which his friend would never do. The woman didn't really even look much like her anymore. 

After he'd noticed that, he had started to notice other things. 

Zoro noticed how impressively quickly she could go from tripping over herself to moving with all the grace and elegance of a pouncing tigress once her sword was drawn. And just how quickly she would go back to being clumsy again. 

He had noticed the shine of her swords well-cared-for blade when it cut through the air mimicked the shine in her dark eyes when they would suddenly sharpen in her anger. He had noticed the difference in her tone when she was firmly commanding her men about. He also noticed the difference in it when she was softly reassuring the stolen children. 

It had only gotten worse after that. Zoro notice that her body underneath all those garishly colored clothes had fully developed into womanly curves. Her hips held a subtle and natural sway when she walked. The slower her steps, the greater the sway. Her full bust was hugged very tightly by the fabric of her floral shirt to the point that he could make out the bit of strain placed upon the dedicated little buttons down the front to hold it closed over them. Their struggles seem to be incredibly real whenever she would raise her arms and sword over top of her head to strike. If those buttons ever failed in their job...

He cursed himself up and down once when he had caught himself hoping he was the one there to take the blow. 

He noticed her strong arms and legs, tapered down to slim wrists and ankles and on to tiny hands and feet. It was no wonder she was so clumsy when she wore shoes and gloves that were just a little bit too big for her and tried to get by as much as she could without wearing her glasses. He had no idea why she seemed to be ashamed of these features but he noticed that she was. 

He noticed the way that her cheeks and neck flushed when she was angry or embarrassed. He suspected that it might even go lower than that. Even though there was no way of telling if he was right or not through her clothes, it did not deter him from purposely trying to get rises out of her sometimes as though he could find out if he did it enough.

He noticed other things too about her, beyond the physical aspects. She was practical and rational, traits rarely seen in the Grand Line. She was knowledgeable of not just swords but military tactics and current events. All of which she could use to strategize in her bid to collect master swords from the wrongdoers of the world. She was articulate enough to convince others of the things she would say and rally them to her way of thinking. She was trusting and honest, naively expecting all members of her precious Navy to share those traits. It didn't bother him so much to notice those things, as he could merely tell himself that anyone whom had met her could see as much.

It was the OTHER things. 

Those little mannerisms he picked up on that no one else seemed to see like he did that bothered him.

The way her tongue rested right up against the back of her teeth when she spoke or smiled. The cute way her little nostrils flared when she was irritated. How her eyes lit up and her breathing would shorten whenever she spoke of or noticed a legendary sword or, for that matter, his swords. Her eyes would narrow in on his swords whenever he drew them and her cheeks would flush ever-so-slightly. Her gaze would linger on the blades, eventually moving down to the hilts that he would firmly grip in his hands and jaw to wield them. She would stare at his arms and chest and neck as if to study the core strength it took to wield all three.

He had noticed her all right, and thus had seen beyond doubt that she had noticed him too.

**Author's Note:**

> Give a Kudos if you enjoyed and be sure to check out my original fantasy work for an even better read! 
> 
> https://www.amazon.com/gp/aw/d/B072YS31YH/ref=tmm_kin_title_0ie=UTF8&qid=1499272740&sr=8-1
> 
> Available in print and ebook on Amazon. Please show your support, thank you!


End file.
